Records Of Kaitou 1412
by 2708786
Summary: Short little records of Kaitou KID. Meant to be from different point of views.


Kaitou 1412, Phantom Thief 1412, Kaitou KID, The Magician Under the Moonlight, The Heisei Lupin, The Last Wizard of the Century.

KID-sama.

This brilliant thief who appeared twenty years ago in Paris; since then has stolen the world's finest jewels, right under those who swore to protect them. And while he is a thief, the man returns all the object taken.

KID-sama has another talent, he is an highly skilled magician who using them in the utmost when committing his crimes, or in the eyes of his fans, his performances.

Kaitou KID stolen the hearts of those who watch him.

–

Kaitou KID is an amazing example of human ability; the strength, speed and agility displayed during some of his works has gain him respect from the professionals in sporting world.

KID-sama's intelligence has caused a huge debate amongst some of the planet's excerpts, in many fields. The man has single handedly outwitted some of the best detective minds of our time.

There is also the charm factor.

KID-sama wears a white suit, blue blouse and red tie. White shoes with blue socks. His top hat has a blue ribbon wrapped around. A very sight catching and showy outfit, that draws the eye to him.

Is is a wonder why he has captured the imagination of many woman?

–

Is Kaitou KID a bad person?

Is is a thief, therefore a criminal by trade. This by default makes him a 'bad person', because by law no matter what the substances are, stealing in wrong.

But he does put on a free magic show, this appears to overshadow the whole 'stealing' from the mind of the masses.

Also there is a 'no hurt' rule in Kaitou KID book. But is there?

There has never been a actually recorded date where this came from KID-sama himself; this theory on the 'no hurt' rule was said to have come from the fans.

–

Is Kaitou KID a evil person?

There has been rumours and even a report that KID-sama has 'hurt' a person, therefore this 'no hurt' rule has come under question by a small number.

KID-sama has been known to no outrageous struts, that if gone wrong, even by an inch, could hurt a great amount of the crowds that gather to come and see him; also the police themselves.

The law enforces come under subject of pain and mockery from Kaitou KID. People seem to forget that their time and money could be focus on other, noteworthy things; yet they have to attend to these under the pressure of their higher ups because the rich do not want their 'jewels' taken.

That in itself in 'evil'.

The people need their police force at hand, but they get mocked by a thief who_ returns_ the goods.

–

What is Kaitou KID?

This question has been circling since the Phantom Thief first appearance.

Because if it was about money why not keep the stolen items? If it was about fame, why not show case his talents in another form. With the skills and charisma this man possesses, it would not take much for him to be centre stage of the world's scene.

Is it solely for the propose on showing off as a attention seeker? Mocking our police and detectives? Or even playing with these richer classes?

Some people who have gain KID-sama's interest have been known to hiding something, this of course are rumours, at no time has KID-sama himself came out and claimed it was for this that he stolen. If this was true, all of KID-sama heist are in need of being re-examined.

–

Breaking away from the normal lines of reasoning, there comes theories that are more science fiction than fact.

Fans around the world try and explain the many reason KID-sama only appears under the light of the full moon. These have bloom into many interesting stories, from vampire to were creature to alien, also reincarnation, parallel worlds to actuarial being a Phantom.

Some say that say KID-sama comes under the light of the sun, it would shine from the diamonds he steals...

My favourite is that he truly is a phantom that can over become flesh and blood during the nights of the full moon, the jewel he seeks can true him into human whoever he mistaken thought it to be a real jewel, not relieving that one who cursed him was talking about his one true love!

–

Kaitou KID-sama is very jealous when it comes to his own name, as well as fierce protective of it.

A number of times people have tried and used the thief and a scapegoat for their crimes, however it always ended with KID-sama in one way or another, prove his innocence.

It also begs the questions, why have some police department and detectives not use the name as bait.

Even the fans are aware that it you use his name, and have a big enough jewel, it will appear in some form.

The only person who has used this information to the full is Suzuki Jirokichi.

–

What drive a person to travel miles to watch a crime in motion, to observe and even cheer a thief win against the 'good guys'?

Because when you take again the magic all you have in a man stealing.

Would these very same people really be so openly happy if their items got taken, while the person bows and mocks as the police try and get it back?

But this is when the arguments once again start.

Kaitou KID gives them back.

Kaitou KID woos the crowds.

Kaitou KID puts on a grand performance.

What does that seem give him the right to steal?

The drive leading these people to cheer his name would say yes, but if you were on the other side, would you?

–

Have you ever been to one of Kaitou KID-sama's performance?

It is a breathtaking event?! It is almost like a festival.

The local people who get a chance to hold a performance in their town or city are overexcited, it brings a lot of people to them. Hotels get fully booked and restaurant benefit, as well as other businesses.

Not to mention a whole mini market with Kaitou KID merchandise, these hard core fans have set up a private account for those effected by KID-sama's actives, should a performance ever go wrong. The money raised also goes into the police force own KID Task Force, so as not to eat up tax payers money.

–

Did you know that going to a KID-sama's performance can last a lifetime? The thrill and excite in enough, but also the atmosphere.

It is always on moon lit nights, the silvery glow of the white orb above causes shadows to form; the people there are friendly because they were for the same reason as you; to show support for your favourite magician.

Then there is the performance itself. A good magician never should repeats their tricks, so there is always a never seen before show waiting for you.

A woman from the very first appearance seem speaks fondly of that night; she seem travels to see him in action even now.

–

The fans sanity have been called into question.

They have made a fast growing community that follows that thief, makes money and are willing to use themselves as means of escape. Normally people who stand in the way of the police will be arrested, however these have no fear of the consequences.

Before you stand in front of a thief, are you willing to put your life on line? It does not have to be your literal life.

If arrested they would receive criminal record, making it harder to get a employment, or worst, face jail time. Then they would have to explain themselves to loved ones, this could lead to a break down of respect.

–

As mentioned before, fans raise money for days when days go wrong. Have there been in the past to make people think this?

Yes, there has.

During KID's heist a large sum in property damage, things that could not be covered by insurers; people businesses have been ruin as a result. Their lives uprooted because of one Thief. These things can never be bought back.

These things are what the 'fans' do not mention, nor do they seem to care.

They can justify this all they want, they can raise the money and 'help' these people; in a sad attempt to hold on to whatever human conscious they have left.


End file.
